Please Excuse My French
by KOOPASH3LL
Summary: Frozen AU. For a place to be renowned as the City of Lights, it sure can hold a few dark edges. In a chance encounter, Anna is soon forced to face the very things that she wanted to run away from as she finds comfort in someone who's as broken and damaged as she is. It's unhealthy really, but maybe that's what makes the relationship work. Or maybe not. She didn't know. (Elsanna)
1. Prologue:My Gift To You

**AU:**Sup guys, this random idea came to me at a moment of boredom and I've been tinkering with it in my head for a while now. Thought that it would be best to share it with others, so enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Warning:** Rated M. Oh, and they'll be more than enough fem!slash to sink a boat. Get you paddles ready; it's gonna be a rough ride.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, the chances of me owning Frozen is like a fat kid trying to fit through a doughnut hole.

* * *

**Please Excuse My French**

Prologue: My Gift To You

"No way..._you're joking._"Even with skepticism thick in her voice, Anna couldn't help the bubble of excitement that clawed its way up her throat as she started to fidget uncontrollably. Hans just gave her one of his rare goofy smiles (reserved for her of course) as he held up two airline tickets. "Just like I always promised you. You ready for your trip to Paris?"

His only reply was a forceful hug that nearly knocked him over from the impact, resulting in a soft chuckle to leave his lips as he gently brushed a rebellious strand of auburn hair away from her face. "Whoa! Easy there little sis. Wouldn't want to lose those tickets now would we? They were quite expensive..." Anna pouted as she mercifully released her older brother from her bear-hug and wiped away at the wetness that started to gather in her eyes. Then, she did something that really caught him off guard; she punched him. Hans winced as he rubbed at his left shoulder. "Gahk! Hey, what was that for? Of all things, I'd think you'd be grateful."

"I am grateful, believe me-," Hans gave her a glare, mumbling under his breath about how he could never understand women. "I just...," Anna sighed as she raked a hand through her fiery red tresses as she looked him deep in the eyes. The breath that she'd been holding was released along with her simple yet complicated reply.

"You didn't have to do this."

With that answer, everything began to set in. Her brother's expression softened. So did his tone. "I didn't have to. But I did. So that's all that matters." And in an almost inaudible whisper that could barely be heard, Anna stiffened as he reached up and brushed his thumb across the prominently visible scar on the right side of her neck. "Mom and Dad would've wanted this for you."

She closed her eyes to compose herself. "Yeah."

And as she re-opened them, Hans face came into view. His eyes were distant. Anna took a small intake of breathe. "...I noticed that there are two tickets. Are you gonna be going with me too?" If her brother caught onto the sudden change in subject, he didn't acknowledge it. Good. Hans just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Nah, that's what Kristoff is for. We already went over this, and he agreed to accompany you instead. Though it's probably just 'cause he's excited to see the city again. He's been to Paris for like, what, three times now? So he knows his way around a little. Besides, I trust that you're in his care. He's your best friend after all. And you know the reason why I can't go Anna; I promised Eugene and Rapunzel that I'd help run their little coffee shop until they come back from their trip to Germany. But don't worry though, Jasmine's gonna be helping me out. You know for such a small business, it sure is popular. That place gets crazy fast. So yeah, until then, I'm stuck here in North Side Chicago for the summer." Hans let out a huff as he turned his head to the side. "What a drag."

Anna ruffled his sideburns in response as she gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. "Aw, now don't be like that! Next time we go to a different country, it'll just be you and me. Hey, I'll even try to bring you back something worthwhile. I promise."

Hans smirked as he turned to face her. The light returned to his eyes again. "You'd better."

Anna closed the distance between them again as she gave him another hug, burying her head in the crook of his neck. But this time Hans felt that her hold onto him was just little bit tighter than before. He knew what it meant. A soft smile quirked at his lips. Again. He wrapped his arms around her to tighten the embrace. "Happy 18th Birthday Anna. Now you'd better start packing your luggage...'cause your flight leaves in three days."

A pause.

"Really? That soon? You could have warned me, ya know! God, you're such an ass."

Hans smirked, not in the least bit offended.

"I love you too, sis."

* * *

**AN:** So there you go! Just trying to get the ball rolling on this one. Reviews are love; remember that babes. ;)

- KOOPASH3LL


	2. Chapter 1: Fancy Meeting You Here

**AN:** Hey, thanks for all you guys who put this fic on their story alerts. Much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to own Frozen.

* * *

**Please Excuse My French**

Chapter 1: Fancy Meeting You Here

With an irritated huff of breathe, Anna unceremoniously plopped onto the passenger seat beside her best friend. "Thank god that's over," she replied.

"Airports can be such a pain in my a-," Kristoff cut her off by none too gently covering her mouth with his palm.

"Hey feisty pants, we're in public. You can save the colorful words for later because _jesus_, I already feel a headache coming on." He rubbed his temples and let out a sigh as he willed himself to relax again.

"Just...sit back and get some rest. I'll wake you up later when we order our air-line meals alright?" He then promptly glanced at his silver wrist watch and fixed it accordingly to match up with the central European timezone.

"Alright, so we'll be there in about...eight hours, give or take. Get some shut eye, 'cause I'm not having you walk around like a zombie once we get to Paris." Anna made a face, having slight trouble balancing her attention between her best friend and the droning flight attendant who was monotonously speaking out the announcements and regulations. Honestly, she couldn't understand what was so cool about a job that required you to be around airplanes 24/7. It just seemed so boring. And probably enough to drive you crazy.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay mom, whatever you say. It's not my fault you and Hans planned this trip and decided to only tell me at the last minute." That remark earned her a well-placed pinch in the arm. Ouch. Kristoff tossed her an annoyed look. "Just go to sleep."

* * *

It wasn't often that she got this much rest at anytime, so any kind of sleep was very much appreciated. Granted, resting in a passenger seat wasn't the most comforting thing that Anna has ever felt, but for now it would have to make due. Even if it was only for a few short hours, maybe, _hopefully _the memories wouldn't come this time around. But as she started to drift off into the clutches of sleep, even she knew that thought in itself was too much to ask for.

…_**.what is this? Why does my chest feel so...**_

"**-rash. On the western highw-,"**

Ah, this again. Of course. It always was the reason why she couldn't sleep at night. Or most nights for that matter.

She could hear them, but everything was unclear and choppy. And dark. Oh so very dark. Why did it have to be so dark? She felt as if she was on the precipice of falling but floating at the same time, but somehow always ending up somewhere in-between. The black void of nothingness surrounded her body like a never ending abyss, the whispering voices brushing by her ears.

…_**..empty...?**_

"**-so sorry Anna. Bu-...but your parents-,"**

_**No. Don't say it. Don't you fucking say it!**_

"**-they're gone."**

* * *

A rough shake to her shoulder made Anna snap awake, her vision focusing on the concerned features of her best friend. "-nna. Anna! Hey, are you alright? You kept mumbling in your sleep." Kristoff frowned for a moment as his brow furrowed in thought. "It's those dreams again, huh?"

Anna gave a quick nod in his direction, confirming his suspicion.

"Well, it's more of a nightmare than anything else. I know it's been years, but yet I...," Anna's shoulders slumped in frustration when she couldn't grasp at the right words to express how she felt. Instead, she faced him, the regret written all over her features. "I'm just sorry you have to put up with this all the time."

Being so lost in self guilt, she was caught off guard when Kristoff wrapped her up in his arms in a tight yet gentle hug. But due to the safety belts they both wore, he had to somewhat force himself into the position. When he pulled away a couple seconds later, he brushed his thumb over a tear that she hadn't noticed leaked out the corner of her eye. A wide grin spread across his face when all she could do was stare at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"For what its worth, there's nothing you should be sorry for. I'll always be here for you, whether you like it or not. I mean, that's what true friends are for, right?"

Those words struck deep, making the heavy ache in her heart suddenly feel a lot lighter than before. That's right; becoming so consumed with her past, it was easy to forget that she wasn't alone in all of this. Kristoff was the perfect example of that. Because really, aside from Hans, Kristoff was like the secondary brother she never had. Of course, he wasn't the only one who meant a great deal of importance to Anna. That included others in her life like Jasmine, Eugene and Rapunzel. The support they gave to both her and her brother when no one else would was something that she could never hope to repay back. Without them...

Anna shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now was not the time.

Slightly tilting her head towards Kristoff, Anna smiled for the first time since departing from her brother four days back. "Damn straight. True friends 'till the end."

Kirstoff chuckled softly, "Yeah, lets keep it that way."

They were about to arrive at their destination, and Anna resolved herself to make the most of it. She didn't feel this much drive to travel ever since the accident happened. It was probably the change of scenery more than anything else, but it didn't matter either way because when Anna made up her mind on something, she became more stubborn than a horned bull chasing after a red flag.

* * *

"...are the French always like that?" Anna quipped lightly. It was only because of the situation they were in earlier that she even bothered to ask.

As they were getting off the airplane (finally), an elderly man looking to be no older than his late thirties offered her to cut in line in front of him. Problem was, he was speaking in french the entire time. Luckily, she was spared the embarrassment of revealing that she really didn't understand what he was saying by making up for it in observing his body language.

_**Okay, he's gesturing with his arms in front of him. That must mean something, right? To go in front of him? Damn it, I can't understand shit! Man, maybe I should have paid attention in that French class after all. Alright, calm down Anna. You can do this! Sir, I appreciate the, uh, whatever it is you're doing; I really do...but I can't understand what the fuck you're saying. So I'll just go in front of you-which is what I'm guessing you want me to do-aaaand pretend none of this ever happened.**_

Kristoff shrugged, both their luggage cases wheeling behind him. "Not really. I mean, you just need to work on your french, that's all. You're not as fluent as I am, but at least you know the basics. Trust me, when you've been here as many times as I have, you learn to pick up on things. One good example of this is when you eventually learn to integrate yourself into the country's language like I did."

Suddenly he took a sharp left down a crowded street, causing Anna to kick out some ninja moves in order to catch up with him. "Now c'mon, our apartment complex isn't far from here. Once we get there, I'll introduce you to friend of mine."

"Alright, fair enough," Anna curtly replied, too busy taking in her surroundings for the first time. It was pretty impressive to say the least. The area they were currently in certainly had an influx of of hotels, apartments, and other means of housing that certainly didn't lack for accommodating decoration. She noticed that the physical structures were very intricately designed using stucco material. But despite this, some of the buildings looked like they dated back as far as the 16th and 18th centuries. "By the way, where are?"

Her best friend paused to scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, but the place we're in now is the 12th arrondissement of Paris; or district if you want to call it that. This is Bastille, basically. Now I'm not gonna jump to any conclusions, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it here. You see, whenever I came to visit France, I would always book out in this place mainly for two reasons. One, it has a relatively safe environment and two, the major metro lines are near enough to the point where you can walk to them without using up gas if you own a car. This way, you can reach the city's other popular destinations without a hassle. Pretty nifty huh? Though I want to warn you, just stay away from the 9th, 10th, 18th, 19th, and 20th Districts. Especially at night. Those have a bad rap for being known for having high prostitution and drug activities."

"So its kinda like a red-light district then." Anna acknowledged.

"Yeah, something like that," Kristoff agreed. "Like I said, the longer you tend to stay around a certain place, the more you'll understand what the do's-and-don'ts are over time."

"Don't worry, I won't get into any kind of trouble if that's what you're worried about," she reassured him. And in a tone too soft for her best friend to hear, she muttered to herself. "I'm not going to make the same mistakes like I did last time."

* * *

You know that friend Kristoff wanted to introduce to Anna? Yeah, turns out he was...a lot bigger than Anna expected him to be. This 'Mr. Oaken', as he presumably liked to be addressed by, was by far the largest Norwegian Anna has ever met. And by the looks of it, despite having a heavy set frame and friendly personality, Mr. Oaken definitely looked like someone you didn't want to cross. That proved to be true when Kristoff offhandedly told her about how he made a bad first impression when the two met the first time he went to Paris, causing him to be promptly kicked out of the very same apartment complex that they would be residing in.

Kristoff grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "We got off on the wrong foot when I first came around here. A few words were said and before I knew it, I was kissing the pavement. It didn't really hurt all that much to be honest, but it was probably a good thing that we reconciled later on because Mr. Oaken is the manager of this apartment building. I know he may seem a bit frightening at first-,"

"Really? No kidding," Anna retorted lightly.

Mr. Oaks, as she liked to call him, nearly gave her a heart attack when she first saw him. From whatever region he came from in Norway, she had the feeling that the people there packed a lot of meat at the waist.

"-but he's a big ol' softie once you get to know him," her best friend continued as if she never even intervened into his speech. He leaned towards Anna and covered one side of his mouth with his hand, whispering into her ear. "But don't let him catch you calling him a crook. Not a good idea."

She rolled her eyes.

"And let me guess; that's probably the reason why you got your ass handed to you the first time you guys met. You called him a crook."

The shocked expression on his face proved her correct, and she couldn't help but smirk smugly at him. "Oh, so you're not denying it? Ha, I knew I was right! A ladies' intuition never goes wrong," she ruffled his hair for good measure. "Just remember that Blondie."

All she got out of him was a low grumble as he waved her off. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Tell it to the next guy."

* * *

In terms of housing, their apartment room wasn't actually all that bad. As they came through the doorway, the layout was simple yet satisfying to gaze upon. Up against the left side of the wall was a small flat screen television installed a few feet higher than the DVD drawer organizer sitting below it, and across the other side of the room was the kitchen area which was separated from the living room by a curving wall, the linoleum tiles of the kitchen floor disappearing into a right turn at the very far end of the complex. Going by the usual design, all the appliances including the washing machine, stove top, sink, and oven were all connected together by the counters which created a large backwards 'L' shape as part of the design. There was no island that had chairs, however, but Anna figured they would do just fine without one. In the main living area, a large and round carpet rug with intricate zigzag patterns was spread underneath the couch and coffee table situated in front of the television while the rest of the flooring consisted of hard pinewood that was smoothed down to a shiny finish. Adjacent from the living room furnishings was a door that led into both Anna and Kristoff's bedroom that had an attached bathroom. Against the far side of the bedroom wall, two medium sized mattresses were respectively distanced apart with a small nightstand adorning a lamp placed in between. Parallel to the beds was a large wardrobe that had an attached mirror and drawers. And finally to finish everything off, (it was Anna's favorite part of the entire place) a window that took up the entire right side of their bedroom wall had red curtains, that when pulled back, had a breathtaking view of the city. Though it was a shame that the district she was in didn't have a good view of the Eiffel Tower. Damn.

_**Oh well, that's fine by me. As long as we have time to visit it later, then I don't mind.**_

The bed gave way with a slight creak as Anna happily fell back onto the comforters in a spreadeagled position. A loud sigh escaped her lips as Kristoff busied himself by transferring all of their belongings from their suitcases into separate dressers and drawers. He looked at Anna out of the corner of his eye and intentionally gave an annoyed snort as he folded and put away some of her shirts. Kristoff picked up one of her bras that she got with him on one of her shopping sprees back in Chicago, and raised his eyebrows.

Zebra-striped with soft pink lace trimming the outer edges of the cusps.

Kristoff turned his head in Anna's direction, who wasn't paying any attention to him as usual. His gaze then reverted back to the overly girly object that he was holding at the tip of his fingers. He sighed and shook his head.

Women and their clothing. He'll never understand the concept.

"You know, we could be done with the packing a lot faster and have time to do other things if you'd just helped," he offered.

"Can't move. Too comfortable."

Kristoff was about to give up on trying altogether when an idea suddenly popped into his mind.

Acting as nonchalant as he could, he brought out Anna's only known weakness. "Alright fine. I _was_ planning on taking us out to get chocolate ice-cream but now-," he was abruptly cut off as Anna bolted upright. "Okay, I'll help you."

He smirked inwardly. Bingo.

* * *

"_Alright, so once we get to the station, we're going to be taking one of the metro lines deeper into the city. It's gonna get really crowded due to the tourism, so whatever you do always stay close to me. There's this place called 'La Maison du Chocolat' that gets really popular during the summer months with their different flavors of ice-cream and sorbets so I figured that's where we should go. And yes, as the name suggests, the costs can get a bit pricey but just consider it as my special welcoming treat for your first time in Paris."_

As Anna remembered Kristoff's words, she had to admit that at first she felt slightly guilty that he was spoiling her on her first day in France, but she figured that she should just go along with what he said and take what he offered. Anna would find some way to pay him back somehow, but the creamy and delicious texture of rich chocolate melting on her tongue was really making it hard to think straight.

_**Mmm, Kristoff sure has great taste for chocolate; I'll give him that much. Why is it that I've never heard of or been to this place before? Now this is where I belong; it's like my own type of Heaven.**_

Anna leaned her hip against the granite counter in a lazy manner, her mouth attaching to the ice-cream cone in her hand as her eyes wandered the busy shop. Currently, she was waiting to take Kristoff's own order as her best friend had to suddenly take a call and stepped outside of the parlor.

_**Jeez, this place sure is popular like Kristoff said it would be. So many people...**_

Everywhere she looked there were consumers looking at chocolate, ordering chocolate, or eating chocolate. And if she was completely honest with herself, the place sure had a way of attracting customers just by it's aroma alone. One whiff of the chocolaty confections and you'd be dead set on trying one of their tasty pastries. The place had a vast array of sweets to choose from, varying from heart-shaped boxed chocolates and muffins to the all-time favorite macarons.

_**Wow, looking at all of this is really making me hungry. Too bad most of it cost so much. Damn, how did you manage to pay for this Kris? **_

A sudden tap on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie as a worker finally brought her Kristoff's ice-cream.

Anna tipped her head in thanks as she took hold of the cone, making both her hands full. As she was about to walk away, the man smiled and mirrored her gesture as he waved. "Au revoir! Venez a nouveau, ouais?"

Her eye twitched.

…_**you know what? Fuck this shit. I'll smile, nod, and hope that it wasn't a question. Sorry sir, but you lost me at 'goodbye'.**_

Apparently her strategy worked because a look of satisfaction appeared on his features as he turned away and quickly attended to another waiting costumer. Anna released a breath. She didn't know how the hell she got through that every single time. First the man on the plane and now this. Well, at least she got out of it unscathed so that's all that mattered.

**Yeah, but how long will that last? You're one lucky duck, but that luck's gonna run out sooner or later you know.**

_**Shut up, subconscious. There's not enough room in my mind for you, so go away.**_

Being so lost in her thoughts, Anna didn't notice the person behind her until it was too late. As she turned to leave the shop and meet up with Kristoff, the only thing she heard before crashing into a warm body was, "-at the same place as usual."

Losing her footing, Anna slightly spun sideways as her body tilted towards the floor. Instinctively closing her eyes tight, she braced herself for impact. Which never came.

A slender arm wrapped around her waist as the stranger used their momentum and body weight to sharply tilt her left and back, causing her tailbone to collide against the blunt corner of a wooden table top situated behind her. A small shock of pain shot up her spine from the force of the collision which caused Anna to wince slightly. She was pretty sure that was gonna leave a bruise. By some miracle though, Anna somehow managed to not spill the (precious) chocolate ice-cream cones that she held in both hands. Of course.

Blinking away the pain, she turned towards the stranger who saved her from falling. As her vision focused, Anna felt her chest constrict...and breath to catch.

_**Wha...?**_

Deep blue eyes expressionlessly stared back at her as long wavy strands of blond, soft looking hair filled her sights. Because of the slight height difference, Anna had to slightly tilt her head back to get a better view. She noticed that light freckles dusted along the ridge of her nose and cheekbones, her pale skin accentuating gently curved features and a pair of pink and rosy li-

Realization kicked in. Anna was being held by a strikingly beautiful woman and she was staring shamelessly.

_**Damn, she puts a whole new meaning to 'attractive and good-looking'.**_

A small blush lit up her features as Anna realized for the first time just how close their proximity was. Due to their little scuffle, they both ended up with no more than a few inches of space between their bodies. The arm tightly wrapped around her waist wasn't helping matters much either. Seconds ticked by, but for Anna it felt like minutes at a time as the increasing volume of blood pounding in her ears set a matched pace to the loud beat of her heart. She opened her mouth but no words came out, her throat suddenly becoming dry. On the other hand, the woman before her held a composed yet distant persona which clashed oppositely against what Anna was feeling at the moment. And apparently it seemed that nobody else around them seemed to be aware of the predicament they found themselves in, which became obvious the longer they became stuck like this.

And for some reason, now of all times, was when Anna really really really wished that Kristoff was with her .

Looking down, Anna gazed at the other woman's attire for the first time, causing her eyebrows to raise slightly. Whatever family this person came from, she had a very strong hunch that money wasn't a thing to them. The person before her was wearing what Anna recognized as one of Chanel's cream tweed sequin blazers which adorned a single brooch button that was crafted out of a small yet expensive looking diamond, being complemented by dark denim jeans and a pair of Jimmy Choo pointed-toe flats. She was the picture perfect definition of 'immaculate' compared to her own simplified style of a plaid sleeve shirt with booty shorts and flip flops. Anna also noticed that the sleeves of the woman's blazer were rolled up to her elbows, revealing pale smooth skin that Anna almost felt tempted to touch.

**What? Where in the hell are these thoughts coming from? You just met her and all you can do is strip her with your eyes! See what I told you about your luck running out? Well here it is, sister. Congratulations, you literally smacked into it.**

Ah, it was her subconscious again. Anna didn't know if she should be concerned that she always hears her own voice in her head.

_**You know, you really aren't helping my case all that much...and it's not my fault! I blame it on her good looks!**_

**Hm. I find that logic invalid.**

_**Oh just shut up.**_

Almost losing herself in her thoughts (again), Anna almost forgot to apologize to the beautiful stranger who put all her trouble into making sure that she didn't make a complete fool out of herself. As she opened her mouth to speak, Anna got distracted when she noticed a small brown stain on the collar of the woman's blazer. Well shit, it seemed that she actually did spill some ice-cream. But not in the way she intended.

**Nice going, Anna. The first hot person you meet in a while and you go and spill ice-cream on her. Keep doing this and you're gonna die a virgin.**

Sometimes she hated it when her subconscious was right.

Since being 'subtle' wasn't in Anna's vocabulary, the blonde noticed her gaze and followed it. When she saw the stain, a quiet sigh left her lips as she turned her head away, fixing a slightly annoyed gaze on the wall to her right.

Sensing her distress, Anna tried to apologize again, but the older women seemed to predict what she was about to say because she got cut off in rather abrupt way when she decided to speak for the first time since their encounter.

"C'est bien. Ne t'en fais pas."

The smooth and silky voice flowed out in waves, and for the first time since arriving, Anna didn't actually mind the french all that much.

_**Keep talking to me like that and I'll be mesmerized...**_

Muttering nervously, Anna shifted her eyes away from the blonde's piercing gaze, her mind scrambling on what to do next since there was an obviously large language barrier between them. Quickly catching on, the woman surprised her when she spoke again: but this time in English.

"My apologies, you must be a foreigner. That's to be expected I guess," a short pause of silent ensued as the woman gazed at her with an unreadable expression. "...are you alright?"

Being so engrossed in her voice, Anna nearly missed the question being asked of her. With a nod of her head, Anna quelled her concern as her voice started to become frantic. "No, it's me who should be apologizing! Really! Because I wasn't paying attention, I interrupted one of your calls," she glanced down at the sleek phone clutched in the blonde's right hand as guilt crossed her features. "Sorry."

"I told you it's fine," the blonde leaned in closer, (if that was even possible) her blue eyes never leaving Anna's green ones. Anna's eyes widened as she felt like her heart was about to burst out of her ribcage due to such close proximity.

_**Oh god, too close too close too close!**_

In an imperceptible movement that Anna almost didn't notice, blue eyes flicked down towards the area of her neck. Resisting the urge to hunch her shoulders, Anna tightened her grip on the cones in her hands.

"Just watch where you're going next time."

* * *

As soon as the moment came, it was gone in a split second as she pulled away and left the shop, leaving Anna strangely disappointed.

Though her intuition about the blonde being damn good-looking wasn't wrong because Anna noticed that some guys, even women, couldn't but help turn their heads and glance her way as she walked out.

_**Guess I'm not the only one who thinks that way. And to be honest, I don't know why I didn't get all offended at her rudeness. I wonder who she is?**_

A slight glint out of the corner of her eye drew her gaze to the floor underneath the tabletop she was jammed against earlier.

_**Hm? What's this?**_

Crouching down, Anna shifted both the ice-cream cones in one hand to pick up the object. It was a small heart-shaped necklace locket.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that it had a keyhole on the backside of the necklace which was currently locked. But besides that the item didn't look very expensive; the metal was dulled from its usual glittering shine, evidence of light rust damage scattered all over the accessory.

_**Crap, she must have dropped this on her way out. Maybe I should..-no no, looking for her would be pointless right now; it'd be like trying to find a needle in a very large haystack. I guess I'll just come back here tomorrow and hopefully she realizes that it's missing. She did say something about being here often...**_

"_-at the same place as usual." _Anna remembered the blonde's words right before she clumsily crashed into her.

_**Lets just hope that I'm right about this.**_

Before putting it safely into her pocket, she gave it a last once-over. And because of that, Anna caught the indented carving of a name that was imbedded in one of the corners of the locket.

_**Wow, I sure do suck at paying attention to all the details.**_

Oh, so that's what her name was. Elsa. Her name was Elsa. At first it was slightly hard for Anna to read the scripture due to the fancy cursive design, but she managed.

_**That's quite the name. It sure is nice.**_

Stuffing the locket in her pocket, Anna's mood turned sour as she saw Kristoff heading her way, his hand raised in a wave. Her expression deadpanned.

_**Oh, so NOW the big lug decides to show up. **_She shook her head in disappointment, making up her mind.

_**You know what? I'm not even gonna bother telling him what happened. He'll just make my brain hurt with all his questions.**_

Increasing her pace to meet him halfway, Anna punched him in the arm causing her best friend to clutch at his shoulder with a look of, 'Hey! What did I do?' to appear on his face.

"Gahk! Really, again with the punching? You must love inflicting pain on me, you sadist."

She shot him an annoyed expression in retaliation to his comment. "Well it's not my fault that you're the only guy I know who can't handle a punch from a girl."

Closing the distance between them, Anna shoved the ice-cream cone into his chest. "Here. Take your stupid ice-cream. It's already starting to melt."

Kristoff's gaze trailed after Anna as she passed by him without another word, gears in his mind turning as he wondered what in the hell he did to piss her off so much. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he ran to catch up to her, muttering under his breath about how reindeer's were definitely better than people.

* * *

**AN:**I know I know, you guys are all probably wondering what took me so damn long to update. But these past couple of weeks have been busy as hell for me. I went out to go quad racing with my best friend as we camped out as well as me attending one of my relative's wedding. Phew! That sure was an adventure. Like I said though, this story is going to have a slow build up but I promise the next chapter will be better. And yes, I do realize Elsa entered quite late into this but not every Frozen story makes her appear at the first sentence unlike some people insist. -_-Oh, and I almost forgot:

**Handy Dandy French Translator**

"Au revoir! Venez a nouveau, ouais?" means "Goodbye! Come again, yeah?"

"C'est bien. Ne t'en fais pas." means "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

I hope that helped clear up some confusion for you guys lol

Anyways, tell me what you guys think! I'd really love to hear your opinions babes ;) Until next time, this bird has left its coop.

-KOOPASHELL


End file.
